


Didn't You Know? Vampires Have Sweet Teeth, Too

by chasing_the_sterek



Series: Inktober 2017 [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I didn't even make him he wanted to, John is Good with Kids, John the vampire doesn't drink blood he drinks ribena, Sherlock Laughs, Trick or Treating, exCUSE ME WHY IS THAT NOT A TAG ALREADY, i love those, i mean john dresses up but they only do trick-or-treaters, there you go there's a gem of a tag for all of you who bother reading them, those foam gum things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:13:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasing_the_sterek/pseuds/chasing_the_sterek
Summary: Sherlock is watching him. "I still don't quite believe you convinced me to do this," he admits, amused."You'll do anything for disguises practice," John agrees. He's surprised as well, but he just smooths down his waistcoat and checks the ruffling on his sleeves."You look fine."The doorbell rings downstairs.///There are trick-or-treaters at the door. John is determined to make their night.





	Didn't You Know? Vampires Have Sweet Teeth, Too

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "candy/fangs"
> 
> Now, I don't know about you, but I immediately ignored the forward-slash, because I am a dork, and therefore my work will reflect as such.

Sherlock is watching him. "I still don't quite believe you convinced me to do this," he admits, amused.

"You'll do anything for disguises practice," John agrees. He's surprised as well, but he just smooths down his waistcoat and checks the ruffling on his sleeves.

"You look fine." Sherlock rolls his eyes. _"I_ worked on it, after all -"

The doorbell rings downstairs.

 _Saved by the bell._ John edges around Sherlock to get to the stairs and smiles innocently when the man narrows his eyes at him, no doubt reading the relief on his face.

"Trick-or-treaters, Sherlock," John chirps. "That's the whole point of this, isn't it?"

Sherlock raises an eyebrow, still amused (John supposes he would be, were the roles reversed), but shadows him down the stairs and lingers on them when John swings the door open dramatically.

"Vampire!" one of the kids screams.

"Yes, children," John booms. He thinks he hears Sherlock laugh a little, behind him. "And why are you all here, on the most hallowed night of the year?"

"Trick or treat!"

They cheer, but John raises an eyebrow like he's seen Sherlock do so many times and leans down to their level.

"Trick or treat?" He echoes, voice dramatically low. The children all hush nearly immediately, like magic, and he forces himself not to smile. "Little ones, dangerous things wander these streets tonight."

One particularly brave little girl elbows her way forwards and tilts her chin up brazenly. She locks eye contact. "Like what?"

"Like pumpkins, and ghosts, and vampires with sweet teeth."

Murmurs of confused giggles wash through the huddled little group. The little girl frowns a little and says, "Ghosts and vampires aren't real, and pumpkins can't hurt us."

"Vampires don't have sweet teeth," one of the boys complains. "They drink blood!"

Some of the kids strike up a chant. "Blood! Blood! Blood!"

John straightens up a little and hisses at them, moving his mouth carefully to drop the gummy teeth down from above. It's a trick he learned in the army, during his downtime, and it's very dramatic in this costume even though they're just foam vampire fangs.

Screams, giggles, and laughter follow. John sees some of the parents chaperoning the group laughing and smiling, too, and by a few of them he thinks he made the parents jump as well as the children.

"I don't drink blood!" John announces loudly. The foam fangs give him a slight lisp, and Sherlock is definitely laughing at him now. "I drink Ribena!"

Five minutes later, he's handed out sweets for everyone and managed to get the door closed. Baker Street isn't best known for its trick-or-treating boons, but a few groups usually chance it, and John may as well make it worth their while.

"Very impressive," Sherlock manages. His eyes are crinkled in that rare, funny sort of way they do when he's desperately trying to hold back giggles and failing.

John goes to smile, but the foam fangs decide then is the perfect time to drop straight out of his mouth, and then Sherlock is wheezing at the floor and John can't help but join in.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE


End file.
